The present invention relates to a novel gaseous energy source derived from limestone and its method of production.
In view of the present worldwide shortage of petroleum-derived fuel, both liquid and gaseous, it has become ecnomical and of some necessity to provide alternative sources of energy. In the past, several types of gaseous fuel have been employed which are derived from different sources.
For example, "water gas" is a well-known gaseous fuel produced by heating carbon and water at relatively high temperatures whereupon a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen is formed as follows: EQU C+H.sub.2 O.fwdarw.CO+H.sub.2
Acetylene has also been produced by the addition of water to calcium carbide at ordinary temperatures as follows: EQU CaC.sub.2 +2H.sub.2 O.fwdarw.Ca(OH).sub.2 +C.sub.2 H.sub.2
Limestone has also been employed as a raw material in the production of calcium carbide and carbon monoxide as described in French Pat. No. 694,459 (1931) as follows: EQU CaCO.sub.3 +4C.fwdarw.CaC.sub.2 +3CO
However, none of the above-described methods of producing a gaseous fuel yield a fuel which is characterized by a high heating value and useful as an industrial fuel in place of more expensive petroleum-derived fuels.